


To The Victor Go The Spoils

by leiascully



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Ice Skating, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Shower Sex, Talking During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: It's been a slow seduction, but Yuuri's always had stamina.After the 2016 Grand Prix banquet, Victor and Yuuri finally consummate their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-1.12  
> A/N: Because first times should be sweet.  
> Disclaimer: No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Yuuri was talking to Phichit (posting selfies to social media), Otabek (responding mostly with short declarative sentences), and Yurio (sneering in a way Yuuri could recognize now as an indication of intense relief and joy) at the banquet, when he caught Victor's eye from across the room over Yakov's shoulder. Victor winked at him and something sizzled through the air between them. Yuuri blinked, his lips parting in surprise. Victor looked shocked and then smiled. He tilted his head toward the door, just enough that Yuuri could notice and anyone else would think he was listening intently to the other coaches. 

"I have to go," Yuuri said, setting down his empty flute of champagne. He'd stuck to one this time. He wasn't sure where Christophe had managed to produce a pole from for the last banquet, but he was sure it was something Chris could and would do again, given the chance. He'd avoided Christophe all night for just that reason.

Yurio looked at Yuuri and then over his shoulder to Victor. "Ugh, really?" He rolled his eyes. "Get a room already so the rest of us don't have to deal with you flirting all the time. Go be happy about your silver medal somewhere else." He sneered, emphasizing the word silver, and Yuuri smiled. It was as close to congratulations as he would get from Yurio. 

"I'm proud of you, too, Yurio," Yuuri said, clapping Yurio on the shoulder and then pulling him into a quick hug.

"The only reason I'm not killing you is because Victor's coming back," Yurio complained, stepping out of the hug, but his arm was still around Yuuri's shoulder. 

"There will be two Yuris in the same bracket for a long time," Yuuri said confidently. "You sure you're okay with that?"

"Don't make me say I like you, pork cutlet bowl," Yurio said, scowling. "We all know who's going to be on the podium."

"That's true, and I'll try not to look down on you too much when I win my gold and you're the one with silver around your neck," Yuuri told him. 

"More likely that Victor will be grinning like a fool at both of us and tenderly kissing that gold medal like an asshole," Yurio grumbled. 

"Yeah," Yuuri agreed, "but we're used to that, and we'll all be together on the podium." He grinned at Yurio and Yurio, shockingly, rearranged his face into something that could have been called a smile. 

"This is perfect," Phichit said, taking a picture before Yurio could scowl again. He started tapping away, typing up a caption.

"Delete that," Yurio said, pointing at Phichit's phone. 

"Sorry, already posted it," Phichit said, not sounding sorry at all. "Look, your fans liked it." 

Yuuri let his arm fall from Yurio's shoulders and turned around, but Victor had vanished. "I'll see you tomorrow," he told them all. Otabek nodded at him. Yurio just hmphed and went back to talking to Otabek, keeping a wary eye on Phichit. 

Yuuri slipped out of the room, shaking hands and accepting congratulations as he went. Victor wasn't waiting by the elevators. Yuuri went up by himself, his stomach flipping as the car rose. Things were changing. He could feel it. He opened the door to their room with the key card, impatiently waiting with his hand on the handle as the light turned green. He pushed open the door and saw Victor, outlined in a halo of silver against the night outside the window. Victor smiled, his eyes lighting up, and he was so beautiful that Yuuri nearly gasped. He closed the door and locked it carefully, leaning against the cool metal.

"I brought a bottle of champagne," Victor said, brandishing it. The green glass sweated gently in his hand; the gold foil shimmered in the low light of their hotel room. Victor had already shed his jacket. It lay in the little bench underneath the window. He looked debonair without it, standing in his dress shirt and his barely-loosened tie with the bottle of champagne in his hand. "In case you needed a little help unleashing your eros."

"I've been seducing you from the ice almost every day for the last eight months," Yuuri said with a wry smile. "Is that not enough practice? It's a good thing I've always had stamina."

"Sometimes you get nervous when it comes to the big event," Victor said, tossing his hair out of his eyes. "I just wanted you to be able to relax."

Yuuri took the bottle from him and set it on the bedside table. "You've really grown as a coach, Victor, but I don't know if filling me full of champagne is the best strategy. Besides, I think popping the cork on a champagne bottle summons Christophe."

"You're right," Victor said. "Tonight should be just the two of us."

"I had a little champagne at the party," Yuuri said, stepping closer. "Just enough to make it feel like a celebration." He paused. "Actually, every day with you feels like a celebration."

"Yuuri," Victor said tenderly. He stroked Yuuri's face with his long cool fingers. "My Yuuri. Being with you is like eating katsudon for every meal. It never gets any less delicious." 

"I want to be with you," Yuuri said, and blushed. He drew himself up, his shoulders set in determination, and went on. "I want to be with you in every way possible."

"I was hoping you felt that way," Victor said, with a smile that spread almost unbearably slowly into a smirk. "It's a personal preference, I admit, but I'd rather spend my life with someone who wants to be with me."

"I don't know how to be your lover," Yuuri told him. He felt naked already, revealing so much of his inner self. Victor took his hands and kissed them one at a time, gazing into Yuuri's eyes. "Not yet. But maybe you can teach me."

"You've always been an excellent learner," Victor murmured. "I know the music that's in your body, Yuuri. I know the way you move and the passion inside you. I think you'll come to it quite naturally."

Yuuri bit his lip. Every nerve in his body was tingling. Only Victor's grasp on his hands kept him anchored. "What should I do first?"

"First?" Victor bent his head until his lips were a breath away from Yuuri's. He slipped Yuuri's glasses off with careful fingers, tossing them onto one of the beds. "First, you should finally kiss me properly. I've been waiting a long time."

Yuuri stretched up the fraction of an inch to close the gap between them. His mouth met Victor's and they melted into each other, desire jolting through them as hard and immediate as an impact on the ice. Victor's mouth was soft and hot. Yuuri opened his mouth, drawing Victor's heat into himself to soothe the ache of wanting that was growing in his chest and his belly, but the wanting only grew the longer the kiss lasted. When Victor's tongue brushed gently against his, Yuuri almost leapt away. It was too much, too good, all at once. But Victor slipped one hand around the back of Yuuri's head and one arm around his waist and Yuuri relaxed into the embrace. He curled his fingers around Victor's hips to steady himself. Victor made a soft yearning noise and Yuuri's hands made fists involuntarily, pulling Victor's shirttail out of his trousers.

"Mm, excellent," said Victor. "You understand the next step already. But let's not rush, okay? We only get to do this for the first time once."

"But we get to do it a lot more times, right?" Yuuri asked. His voice sounded husky. 

Victor chuckled. "As much as you want," he promised, "for as long as we live." He kissed Yuuri again and Yuuri pressed up against him, the delicious pressure and friction of Victor's tongue and body sparking a hunger inside him that he wasn't sure could be satiated. He lost track of how long they spent kissing. All he knew was the heat and heft of Victor's body against his, the quiet sound of Victor's yearning, the spicy-sweet waft of Victor's cologne, the silky texture of Victor's shirt under his fingers. Yuuri's phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out with one hand and threw it, not caring where it landed. He slid his hand into Victor's pocket and tossed Victor's phone away too. Victor grinned; Yuuri could feel the curve of it against his own lips. On the table, the bottle of champagne sat in a puddle of condensation. Voices went by in the hall sometimes, some of them laughing. Once, someone knocked.

"Yuuri? Victor? We're going out if you want to join us," Phichit called. "I tried to text you."

"I assume they have other plans," Christophe said after a moment. "Come on, let's leave them alone."

Yuuri barely heard them. There was only Victor and the urgent heat of their shared breath. Only Victor, whose hips ground gently against his, Victor's desire as evident as his own. It wasn't something he'd never felt before, but oh, god, he'd never felt it like this. He needed more. Victor's hips were exposed where Yuuri had untucked his shirt. The bare skin was too delicious to neglect. Yuuri's thumbs traced firm arcs across Victor's flanks. Victor made a helpless little noise and Yuuri kissed him even harder, tugging Victor's lower lip into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Victor's hand slid down to Yuuri's ass, pulling him closer. Yuuri groaned, surprising himself, as his hips and everything else pressed firmly against Victor's, and Victor laughed softly into his mouth. 

"I knew you would excite me," Victor murmured. 

"I need a minute," Yuuri said, one hand going to his chest as he gasped for air. 

"We have time," Victor said, stroking Yuuri's back. "We have all the time you need."

"Is it always like this?" Yuuri asked.

Victor tilted his head, thinking. "It's different every time," he said after a moment. "It isn't always this good with every person. But you and I have always had something special. I think it will feel something like this no matter what the circumstances are."

"How do you go through your day knowing you could be doing this instead?" Yuuri asked.

Victor laughed. "It's been difficult. Thank you for your sympathy in this time." He nuzzled the tip of his nose against Yuuri's. "Every time I helped you get out of your costume, I thought about what it would be like to take things further. The bare skin of your back under my hand, jeweled with sweat from your efforts - magnificent."

"Why didn't you?" Yuuri asked. 

"It was clear you weren't ready," Victor said. "I decided to let you come to me. It can be a lot to handle, to be so intimate. You and I have been naked together a hundred times in the onsen and it never felt like this, did it?"

"Well," Yuuri hedged, "not most of the time, not exactly like this." It was ridiculous that he was blushing given that he and Victor had just been kissing for some kind of small eternity, but even Victor's tongue couldn't immediately wash away more than a decade of habit.

"Well then, Yuuri," Victor said, grinning, "why didn't you take things further?"

Yuuri looked up at Victor, at the way his face glowed in the diffuse light from the lamps, at the way his blue eyes gleamed. He glanced down, sighing. "Because you're Victor Nikiforov. You're too amazing to be real, way out of my league. I was just a piglet from Hasetsu who choked every time the pressure was on. I didn't feel worthy of thinking about being with someone like you. You're like the prince from a fairy tale - gorgeous and almost magical."

"Maybe I was waiting for my own prince," Victor said, sliding one finger under Yuuri's chin and tipping his face up so he couldn't look away. "A prince who rose out of the steam of the hot springs, who moved over the ice like the music was the chisel and he was the living sculpture. A magic all his own. He thought he was a piglet, but I knew he was a prince, and so I kissed him and broke the spell."

"You kissed a piglet and he turned into a prince?" Yuuri asked, feeling himself frown a little. "That would be a fairy tale. Let's just hope I don't turn back into a piggy at midnight."

"You were a prince all along," Victor said. "Even if you didn't know you were in disguise, I did. And it's nearly one a.m. Now you know you're a prince forever." He kissed Yuuri's forehead. "I'll make you a crown if it will convince you. Or you could wear your medal."

Yuuri laughed. "When I win gold," he said. "I'll wear it then."

"For our wedding night?" Victor said, a note of delight in his voice. "Yuuri, it's too wonderful to think of."

"If you don't want me to..." Yuuri began, grinning, but Victor cut him off.

"No!" he said. "You must. Wear your gold medal and nothing else." He closed his eyes, savoring the image. "Yes. It's the perfect outfit for you." 

"I don't think the audience would agree," Yuuri said.

"No audience," Victor said possessively. "No one but me." He let his hand slide down to the side of Yuuri's neck. "We give so much of ourselves to the world, but there are things that are only for you and me."

"Good," Yuuri said. "I like knowing that there are parts of you that only I will ever get to see."

"I like that you like it," Victor said. "We hold on to each other."

"Speaking of holding," Yuuri said, "I think I'm ready. For...more."

"Are you certain?" Victor asked. "It's a lot to happen all at once. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I've wanted you so badly for so long," Yuuri said, and he couldn't stop his voice from shaking. "But I don't know what to ask for. Just tell me what to do."

"You should undress me," Victor said in a low voice. He took Yuuri's hands and gently guided them to the front of his shirt. Yuuri traced the length of Victor's tie up to the knot with fingers that trembled. He stood on tiptoe and began to loosen the tight coil of fabric, tentatively brushing his lips over the exposed skin of Victor's neck above his shirt collar. Victor shivered.

"I knew this would be natural for you," he murmured, and Yuuri could feel the words in his mouth. As he worked the knot loose, he sucked softly at Victor's skin. Victor moaned a little. 

"Will you leave marks on me, Yuuri?" he whispered, his fingers digging into the long muscles of Yuuri's back. "Will you tell the world I'm yours?"

"Yes," Yuuri said fiercely. "Yes, Victor, you're mine." He sucked harder, letting his teeth scrape against Victor's neck, tasting the salt of Victor's skin. The knot of the tie came loose and he tugged at it. It slithered between their bodies to the floor. Already he was undoing the buttons of Victor's shirt one at a time, letting his short nails graze Victor's chest. Victor groaned. 

"I love you, Yuuri," he said, his voice breathy.

Yuuri stopped, drawing back until he could see Victor's face. His fingers were tangled in Victor's half-unbuttoned shirt. "Oh," he said.

"Oh?" Victor teased. "Is that all? I admit, I'm hurt."

"I just...didn't expect to hear you say it," Yuuri said. "I guess that's stupid. I guess I kind of thought we weren't saying it. I mean, we hadn't really said it. Ever. In those words. To each other."

"I love you very much," Victor said, "and I plan to keep on saying it now that I've started." He smiled at Yuuri. "Don't you have anything to say to me?"

"I pretty much told the whole world I was in love with you," Yuuri said, running one hand nervously through his hair. "A bunch of times. I guess I kind of felt like that covered it."

"I wouldn't mind hearing it anyway," Victor said gently. "If it's how you feel. You've said it to everyone but me, it seems."

"I bought you a ring," Yuuri said. "You think I don't love you?"

Victor shrugged. "A gift can mean a lot of things. You didn't really explain it at the time. I just told them we were engaged because that's what I wanted to be true, because I love you. If you'd rather not be engaged, all you have to do is say so."

Yuuri swallowed hard and looked Victor straight in the eye. "I love you, Victor Nikiforov. And one day, I'd like to marry you."

Victor's smile was like sunshine. "I'm very glad to hear it."

Yuuri stretched up for a kiss that was so sweet it made his heart ache. "Now can I keep undressing you?"

"Please do," Victor said solemnly. "Now that I know you love me, I would like that very much."

"What if I hadn't said it?" Yuuri asked, already undoing the next button. "Would you be on your way to the pool right now? Or calling Chris to find what bar they're going to next?"

"I have my ways of encouraging you," Victor said. "I can't reveal them all at once. I can only tell you this is exactly where I want to be."

"Hmm," Yuuri said. "You're about to reveal a lot."

Victor laughed, brushing his hands through Yuuri's hair and down his back. He clasped his arms loosely around Yuuri. "That's true." 

Yuuri glanced up at Victor and then leaned forward and kissed Victor's chest as his hands undid the last few buttons. Victor hummed with pleasure. Yuuri kissed Victor's collarbone as he pushed the shirt off Victor's shoulders and down his arms. The cuffs caught on Victor's wrists, still buttoned. Victor moved to undo one of them, but Yuuri caught his fingers. 

"Let me," he said. "I want to do everything."

Victor smiled and inclined his head graciously. Yuuri unbuttoned the cuffs and took each of Victor's hands in his one at a time to kiss the insides of Victor's wrists. He slipped the shirt off and let it fall to the floor with the tie. Victor stood in front of him, bare-chested and comfortable. Yuuri traced the planes of Victor's chest and belly, the solid lines of muscle that firmed under his touch as Victor flexed. He walked around and ran his palms down Victor's back, then leaned up to kiss the nape of Victor's neck. Victor leaned back, sounding pleased, and Yuuri kissed his shoulders, nibbling gently to make Victor gasp. He walked back to the front, his fingers trailing over Victor's ribs, and followed the line of dark silver hair from the bottom of Victor's navel to where it disappeared into the waistband of his pants. 

"Beautiful," he said reverently. 

Victor laughed. "This is much different than the first time you saw me with no shirt on," he said. "You couldn't say anything then. Or the first time I touched you and you pretended to have a leg cramp."

"You knew it wasn't real?" Yuuri asked.

"I knew then that I had to give you time," Victor said. "You clearly didn't remember being all over me at the banquet, or inviting me to Hasetsu." He smiled fondly. "You were so nervous. It was charming."

"I'm not nervous anymore," Yuuri said with determination, reaching for Victor's belt buckle, but Victor stopped him.

"My turn," he said in a low voice that sounded like a promise, and pushed Yuuri's jacket off his shoulders. Yuuri swallowed hard. The sleeves were still caught around his arms, binding him, as Victor leaned in for a lingering kiss. Yuuri was helpless in Victor's embrace; he moaned happily into Victor's mouth. Victor grinned and tugged softly at Yuuri's lip. His hands cupped Yuuri's face and then slid over his shoulders and down his arms, releasing Yuuri from the jacket. Victor's deft fingers made short work of his shirt buttons, starting with his cuffs. He kissed each of Yuuri's palms before undoing his tie. He leaned in to kiss Yuuri's neck as Yuuri tried not to swoon. He had to hold Victor's belt loops to keep himself upright. Victor smirked and pulled the tie through his fingers before hooking it around the back of Yuuri's neck and pulling him close for another kiss. Yuuri was the one parting his lips now, encouraging Victor to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue slip into Victor's mouth. He was hungry in a way he hadn't ever been before, and only Victor could fill him up, and Victor knew it and urged him to have as much as he wanted.

Yuuri's shirt was undone but still on. He wrapped his arms around Victor's neck and pulled him close, gasping as the bare skin of his chest met the bare skin of Victor's. 

"Oh," he said, close to tears.

"Just breathe," Victor said by his ear. "I'm so proud of you and I love you so much."

Yuuri clung to Victor. He thought he could feel Victor's heartbeat thudding in time with his own. It was so much: the feel of Victor's body against his from sternum to stomach, the swell of Victor's chest as he breathed, the heat that shifted back and forth between them. Victor hummed quietly. Yuuri recognized it in some corner of his mind that wasn't overwhelmed by the reality of experiencing Victor this way as Stammi Vicino. They were going to skate to it, the duet. They were going to show the world their love. And tonight, he'd show Victor. Only Victor.

"It's a little bit terrifying the first time, isn't it?" said Victor in his ear. "You wouldn't think it would be that way, especially when it's someone you know so well, but it is. Somehow it's all so overwhelming. Maybe it's worse when you've waited so long. The anticipation just builds and there's no way to relieve it. And now a simple touch carries so much meaning." 

"Mm," Yuuri said. 

"It won't always feel this way," Victor went on, stroking Yuuri's back with one hand. "Like the world is ending but something wonderful will replace it. Soon stealing a kiss will be as easy as breathing. You'll be completely comfortable tearing all my clothes off and demanding exactly what you want. But some sense of this marvel will remain constant, I hope."

"I can't imagine this ever not being special," Yuuri said. 

"It will always be special," Victor assured him. "But it will be different. Already you're getting used to touching me. You're not so overwhelmed."

"Trust me, I'm still overwhelmed," Yuuri said with a wry grin. "But I'm getting better." He paused, screwing up his courage even though he was certain of the answer. "Kiss me again?"

"All you have to do is ask," Victor told him, and did. He helped Yuuri out of his shirt as Yuuri's mouth opened under his. Yuuri backed up until he was against the wall, tugging Victor with him, and Victor pressed him gently into the wood. Yuuri moaned. When Victor kissed him like this, he lost all sense of time. Nothing mattered but Victor's mouth and Victor's body and Victor's heart under his hand, the gold ring warmed by Victor's skin. 

"Don't stop," he told Victor. Victor just leaned into him even more firmly, their torsos lined up from belly to shoulders. Yuuri felt the same shivery thrill as before, his whole body singing with it. They kissed until Yuuri thought he would slide right down the wall, ending up a puddle on the floor. He and Victor were almost panting into each other's mouths, desperate with need. Victor's arm slipped around Yuuri's waist, holding him close, and Yuuri's hips rose against Victor's half-helplessly. Victor was hard and so was he and Yuuri wanted to rip his pants off and do...something, but he also wanted this to last. Victor was right. This was the first time. There would never be another first time. 

"Can we pause for a minute?" he asked, panting, and Victor drew away immediately. 

"Are you all right?" he said.

"I'm better than that," Yuuri said. "I just want to remember every second of this."

"Do you want to lie down?" Victor said.

"That sounds perfect," Yuuri told him. Before he could move, Victor was kneeling in front of him, taking off his shoes and socks. Yuuri stroked Victor's hair. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but if you'll tell me, I'll keep doing it."

"Just be yourself," Victor said, rising from the floor. "Just promise me you will always be Yuuri."

"Only if you'll promise me to always be Victor, whatever that means on any given day," Yuuri said.

"It's a deal," Victor said. "Now this sounds like wedding vows."

"It does, doesn't it," Yuuri said, taking Victor's hands and holding them so that their rings gleamed in the light from the lamps. Victor smiled down at him. Yuuri nudged Victor until Victor was sitting on the edge of the bed, and then took off Victor's shoes and socks. Victor pulled his bare feet up and held his hand out to Yuuri, drawing him slowly down to the mattress. Yuuri knelt on the bed and scooted backward, reclining on the pillows. 

"We don't really have to wait to get married," Victor said, stretching out on the bed. 

"No, we do," Yuuri argued. "You said in front of all our friends that we wouldn't get married until I win gold. Anything else makes it seem like you don't believe I can."

"Or like we just couldn't help ourselves," Victor suggested. "Because we were just so much in love that we couldn't stand it any longer."

"I'm winning a gold medal," Yuuri said firmly. "And then we can get married."

"As far as I'm concerned, we've said our vows," Victor said. He propped himself up on his elbows, gazing down into Yuuri's eyes. "We may not have had the party, but I always imagined the feeling would be the important part, and I feel bound to you." 

"It kind of seems like we did all of this backwards," Yuuri said. "Exchanging rings at a church when we had only kissed once? Even that kiss was more of a surprise than a romantic gesture. I don't think that's how most people get married."

Victor shrugged. "Maybe we aren't most people. I did move to another country for you just because of one drunken night of dancing."

"And a video of me trying to skate your routine," Yuuri reminded him, blushing.

"And a wonderful video of you reinterpreting a program I loved and making it something even more special," Victor amended. "How could I resist you calling out over the miles to my lonely heart? Stay close to me, don't ever leave."

"And now you won't ever leave," Yuuri said, not letting his voice rise into a question.

"Not as long as you'll have me," Victor said softly.

"Forever, then," Yuuri said, gazing into his eyes. 

"I hope you get a gold medal soon so we can make it official," Victor teased, sprawled on the bed next to Yuuri. "I don't want a long engagement, mm? I've already had to wait a whole year since you didn't even speak to me after the last banquet."

"I can't try for a Grand Prix medal until next December," Yuuri said, running his fingers through Victor's hair. "Will you take a gold from Four Continents or Worlds?"

"I suppose," Victor said, pretending to pout a little. "I was really looking forward to kissing that Grand Prix gold, though." 

"I'll get you a Grand Prix gold for our anniversary," Yuuri promised.

"Maybe I'll get you a Grand Prix gold for our anniversary," Victor said slyly. 

"I don't know about that," Yuuri said, smiling. "I've got the best coach in the world."

"Only the best coach for you," Victor told him. "I'm a terrible coach for myself."

"But you've always worked so hard," Yuuri said.

"Yes, I have a lot of ideas and a good amount of discipline," Victor said, stretching to drape himself over Yuuri's body, his head on the pillow next to Yuuri's. Yuuri inhaled sharply as Victor's skin touched his. "But it's good to have another perspective. Besides, lately I've been having the most distracting thoughts during practice while I lift my partner. Even when we're not touching, he's all I can think about. My focus is not entirely on the ice."

"Hmm, where is your focus?" Yuuri asked, touching one finger to his mouth and pretending to think. 

"Right here," Victor said, pushing himself up on his elbows to kiss Yuuri gently, just once, his finger still between their lips. Victor's weight on him was somehow intensely erotic. Yuuri wanted to shift himself further under Victor, to feel all of Victor pressing into him. Somehow Victor's solid body on top of his quieted the usual chatter in his mind, making space for the sweet whisper of desire. He stroked Victor's hair. The soft strands slipped through his fingers like silk. Victor closed his eyes in pleasure. 

"Is this going to make your distracting thoughts better or worse?" Yuuri asked, a warm glow in his chest. Watching Victor enjoy his touch was almost as good as being touched by Victor. Pleasure layered upon pleasure, he thought, until he was submerged in it but not drowning, just bathing in it the way they did in the onsen, heat rising until their faces were flushed. 

Victor trailed his fingers down Yuuri's chest. "Oh, much worse, I imagine. I'm very much looking forward to the challenge of devoting myself entirely to skating and to you." 

"Are you sure we should do this if it's going to affect your career?" Yuuri asked. "I mean, I want to, Victor, I do very much want to. All of it, I mean, not just, uh, this." He brushed his hand down Victor's back and let it rest on Victor's hip.

Victor laughed quietly. "I've been thinking lately about life and love," he said. "I've been neglecting those facets of my life for a long, long time. It made me successful as a skater, but I wasn't taking care of my whole self. I took a year off because I needed to find those pieces again. When I saw your video, I understood immediately that you could help me, Yuuri. Watching you rediscover joy opened up my eyes. For the first time since I began skating, I can see a way to have life and love alongside my career. It may not be easy, but we can do it, together. If we miss a few hours of practice, that's all right. The stories we tell on the ice will be all the more rich for our time spent together." He smiled. "Imagine your future programs, how this experience will inform the way you interpret the music."

"If we'd done this earlier, maybe I wouldn't have struggled so much to skate Eros," Yuuri said, grinning. "I have a lot of inspiration now for the Japanese Nationals and Four Continents. If only you'd said something sooner."

Victor lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I couldn't tell you so. I had to wait for you to figure it out on your own. There's a delicate balance between our personal and professional relationships. Or at least, there was. Now things might be different. We'll have to reevaluate as our relationship evolves." He winked. "Besides, maybe I wanted to be seduced by you over and over before I gave in."

"Hmm," Yuuri said thoughtfully. "I see what you mean." He paused. "Thank you for seeing the eros in me even when I couldn't."

"Thank you for showing it to me at the banquet," Victor said, his smile turning wicked. "Or should I thank the champagne?"

Yuuri laughed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "I don't think I'll ever live that down." Somehow he didn't feel so bad about it now, though, not with Victor lying next to him.

"You danced magnificently," Victor assured him. "Up to the part where you were humping my leg and asking me to come be your coach." He kissed Yuuri's shoulder. "It wasn't the most eloquent proposition I had ever received."

"At least it worked," Yuuri mumbled. "And at least I don't remember very much of that part."

"It was very compelling," Victor said. "Mostly because you'd spent the previous hour whirling me around the dance floor and performing some kind of pairs routine on the pole with Chris. It gave me a good idea of what I might be getting into if I came to Hasetsu."

"And then you did come," Yuuri said.

"And then I did," Victor agreed. "The reception wasn't quite what I expected, given our last interaction, but you let me in eventually."

Yuuri sighed in wistful happiness. "I had pictures of you, you know. In my room. There was this one where you were sitting in a red velvet chair that looked like a throne."

"I remember that photoshoot," Victor said thoughtfully. "I enjoyed that one. I suppose you did too?"

Yuuri nodded. "When I, uh, thought of anyone, you know, erotically...it was usually you."

"Imagine how much more you'll have to consider now," Victor murmured with a wicked little smile. "What did you picture, when you were thinking of me?"

"It wasn't specific," Yuuri said, "not, you know, detailed, mostly just a feeling. There's an expression you get sometimes when you skate - this look of relief and freedom. I usually thought of that."

"You didn't picture me touching you?" Victor asked, tracing the curve of Yuuri's face with his fingertips and tipping Yuuri's chin up to gaze into his eyes. "Like this?"

"Um, sometimes," Yuuri said. 

"Or like this?" Victor asked, dragging his fingers down Yuuri's neck, letting his lips follow them. "Or this?" He blazed a path down Yuuri's chest to his stomach, his mouth lingering above Yuuri's waistband. 

"S-sometimes," Yuuri stammered. 

"Too much?" Victor asked.

"No," Yuuri said. "Um, maybe. Could you...could you lay on me again?"

Victor crawled back up the bed and stretched himself out on Yuuri, settling over him in a leisurely way. He gently stretched Yuuri's arms over his head, his own arms braced outside Yuuri's in an oddly comforting embrace. "Like this?" he asked.

"Yes," Yuuri said, sinking into the bed, bliss easing the tension in his muscles. 

"Do you want to be overwhelmed?" Victor said in a low voice. "I can do that for you, if that's what you need."

"I just don't want to think too much," Yuuri told him. "It gets so noisy inside my brain. But when you're holding me like this, some of that fades away. I can want you the way I want to, the way I can't when I'm thinking about all the things that could go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong," Victor murmured. "If it did, we'd handle it all together."

"I believe you," Yuuri said. "At least, the reasonable part of me does. But my brain doesn't always work in reasonable ways."

"This is very interesting," Victor told him. "I'll be sure to hold you extra tightly before you skate next time to see if that helps."

"This helps," Yuuri said. He paused, looking up at Victor's face a few inches away. It was easier without his glasses, too; the edges of things blurred and he felt braver not being able to see where he ended and Victor began. "I think it would help even more if you would kiss me."

"Of course," Victor said gravely. "Anything to help you, my Yuuri." He leaned down and kissed Yuuri and it was oh, so much more than anything Yuuri had ever hoped for. Victor was so lithe and strong against him, so alive, and the firm even pressure of Victor's weight on him walled off the anxious parts of Yuuri's brain like the barrier around the rink and suddenly Yuuri's mind was just clean smooth ice on which he could perform all the Eros he could manage. He could breathe. He knew exactly what to do. His hips rose under Victor's; his tongue pushed up into Victor's mouth. He lifted his hands and tangled them in Victor's hair, tugging gently. Victor's fingers raked through his hair in response, another layer of sensation to add to the limber weight of him pressing Yuuri into the mattress and the electric heat of his skin.

Victor moaned quietly and Yuuri realized that he was moaning too, urgent little sounds that Victor seemed to swallow and beg for more of, his mouth opening against Yuuri's. His tongue brushed Yuuri's, teasing and tempting. Yuuri licked harder into Victor's mouth and Victor kissed him even more deeply, each of them pressing into the other. Yuuri was rocking his hips gently under Victor's weight. He slid his hands down Victor's back to cup Victor's ass and squeeze. Victor made a noise of pleased and hungry surprise. He reached down to stroke Yuuri's side, his fingertips slipping down to Yuuri's waistband and just under. Yuuri groaned. His hands tightened on Victor's ass until Victor gasped, a needy sound. His knee was between Yuuri's, and Yuuri could feel him brace and push against the bed, rubbing against Yuuri. Yuuri tugged at Victor's belt and turned his face away from the kiss, panting.

"I don't want to be wearing pants anymore," he said.

"I can help with that," Victor said, a lazy grin on his flushed face. He smiled at Yuuri with rosy, swollen lips as he slid down Yuuri's body to undo Yuuri's belt and trousers. "Mm, look how strong you've become." He dragged the pants slowly down Yuuri's thighs and calves, dropping kisses here and there as he went, tossing the pants over his shoulder onto the floor. He crawled back up, nuzzling up from Yuuri's knee to his thigh until he got to Yuuri's cock, still trapped inside his boxer-briefs. Yuuri could feel his pulse pounding in his groin. He realized he was holding his breath as Victor lingered, brushing kisses over his inner thigh. 

"Yes?" Victor purred, looking up at Yuuri, his blue eyes dark and seductive.

"Yes," Yuuri breathed, and Victor dipped his head and rubbed his cheek against the swell of Yuuri's cock. He lipped at it through the fabric of Yuuri's underwear, and Yuuri drew in a sharp breath. 

"Fuck," he said, and Victor chuckled, his breath making a hot spot on the fabric over Yuuri's cock. 

"I don't think I've heard you swear like that before," he said.

"I didn't really have a reason to before," Yuuri said. "But now my brain is melting and it was the only thing that seemed right."

"I'm surprised you can still speak English at all," Victor said. "I must not be doing my best. I was hoping to learn some new words in Japanese."

"You still might," Yuuri said. "Trust me, if there's something better than this, I'm not going to be able to control what comes out of my mouth."

"Hmm," Victor said, and lowered his head again. His lips and nose and chin ghosted over Yuuri's cock. Every so often he would open his mouth and his tongue would trace a damp line. Yuuri made noises that weren't even words except when they were Victor's name and tried not to buck his hips against Victor's face. Every time any part of Victor touched him, it was like lightning went through his body. He'd never felt this much pleasure before; it was like his soul couldn't fit in his body anymore, expanding past his skin in a halo of heat. His hands were fists in the blanket. When he couldn't bear it any longer, he pulled Victor up, tugging insistently at Victor's shoulders.

"You don't like it?" Victor asked, a tiny crease between his eyebrows.

"I like it so much," Yuuri said fervently. "But I want to touch you too."

"I can live with that," Victor said with a smile.

"Lie down," Yuuri told him, and Victor sprawled obediently on the bed, all graceful long limbs and pale skin. Yuuri kissed him, gliding his palms down Victor's belly to tug at his belt buckle until it came undone. He slid the belt slowly through the loops, Victor rolling his hips to help. The belt flew through the air and clinked onto the floor.

"I like this devil-may-care version of Yuuri," Victor murmured. "So decisive and bold."

"You bring it out in me," Yuuri said, smiling. 

"My greatest accomplishment," Victor told him, nuzzling under Yuuri's chin to kiss his neck as Yuuri fumbled with the buttons on Victor's trousers. Victor nipped at his Adam's apple as Yuuri slid his hand into Victor's pants. He wondered if Victor could feel the ridge of the ring on his finger through the sleek fabric of his underwear. 

"Ahh, Yuuri," Victor said, making Yuuri's name sound like a prayer. 

"Like this?" Yuuri asked, tracing the outline of Victor's cock.

"Just like that," Victor assured him, his back arching. He sucked at the skin of Yuuri's neck and Yuuri gasped. Victor murmured into the hollow of his throat. Yuuri cupped Victor's cock in his hand, relishing the heat of it. He experimented with different pressures and tempos as he stroked, listening to the way that Victor's moans got deep or delighted or shivery.

"I didn't know touching you would feel this good," Yuuri said, dazed.

"Do you understand the effect you have on me now?" Victor whispered, his lips against Yuuri's collarbone. "Every time I watched you skate, I thought of what it would be like to kiss you, to feel your passion in my own body."

"Me?" Yuuri asked, his fingers stilling in surprise.

"You," Victor promised. 

"When I saw you skate Eros the first time," Yuuri said slowly, "I thought I was going to pass out." Victor chuckled. "You're just so much better than I am at showing that kind of thing."

"Just because everyone doesn't see it doesn't mean I don't," Victor told him, nuzzling against Yuuri's chest. "You told me you were skating for me. You told me never to take my eyes off you, not even for a second. Your Eros was for me alone, not the judges or the audience. I could feel that connection the whole time, tethering you to me as you moved across the ice. I'm sure that everyone else sensed it too, but it was private, even in the middle of everyone else. In a way, that's more sensual than anything anyone skates for the public to see."

"Secret sex appeal," Yuuri mused, caressing Victor's cock again. "I like it."

"I thought you might," Victor said. He groaned and kissed Yuuri's throat. Yuuri tipped his face down for a deep, desperate kiss, still stroking Victor's cock. For long minutes, he was lost in waves of sensation. When he surfaced, Victor was moaning, short sharp little sounds that made Yuuri want to nip at him with delight and need. "Yuuri, I would like it very much if you would take my pants off."

Immediately Yuuri was sliding down Victor's body, pressing him all the way onto his back, straddling Victor. He looked questioningly down at Victor, who smiled at him. Yuuri grinned back and kissed his way down Victor's chest, tasting each of Victor's nipples and the hollow underneath his pecs, tracing Victor's abs with his lips and fingertips, using the tip of his tongue to mark the trail of silver hair that disappeared into the waistband of Victor's underwear. "Vkusno," he said, and Victor chuckled. Yuuri grinned. He tugged at Victor's pants, sliding them off and kicking them to the floor. Victor reached up for him, but Yuuri sat back on his heels. He ran his hands up Victor's shins and over his knees. 

"So graceful," he murmured. "For so long, I didn't know if I wanted to be you, or be with you."

"I hope you're satisfied by the option," Victor said, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Yuuri glanced up the smooth plane of Victor's body to Victor's face. Victor was smiling at him, his expression so full of love and tenderness that tears prickled at Yuuri's eyes. 

"More than satisfied," Yuuri assured him. "Delighted. Ecstatic."

"Ecstatic," Victor murmured. "Nice. It almost has a religious connotation."

"This is basically a religious experience as far as I'm concerned," Yuuri said. 

"Am I still your god, after all the times you've wanted to kick me?" Victor teased.

"No," Yuuri said, a perfect calm filling him, "but that doesn't mean I don't want to worship you."

"I won't stop you if that's what you want," Victor said in a lazy voice that was still full of interest. 

"That's what I want," Yuuri said, and slid his hands down Victor's thighs. He stroked Victor's cock and Victor watched him, and he watched Victor watching him. Electricity crackled back and forth across the path of their gaze. Victor licked his lips, letting Yuuri see every moment of his pleasure, every fleeting expression that crossed his face. Yuuri could see Victor's muscles tensing as his body reacted to Yuuri's touch. Victor's mouth was open. His chest heaved with his breath. Yuuri just kept tracing up and down the ridge of Victor's cock. He was breathing heavily too. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he leaned forward over Victor's body and kissed him, their hungry mouths meeting with a shock that was almost audible. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pulling him closer until Yuuri needed both hands to support himself. He was lying on top of Victor, kissing him frantically, both of them grinding against each other. 

"I need to touch all of you," Victor gasped. "Please."

Yuuri pushed himself off Victor with an effort and dragged Victor's underwear off. He rose up on his knees so that Victor could do the same. Victor leaned forward to lick at Yuuri's shaft and Yuuri almost fell over as pleasure bloomed through his whole body.

"It's too much," he gasped. "Victor, it feels so good, but it's too much for tonight."

"Another time," Victor promised. 

"I just want to be able to look into your eyes and know what you're feeling," Yuuri said. "I want to be able to kiss you."

"We can do that," Victor said. He pushed Yuuri gently down on the bed and stripped his underwear the rest of the way off, flinging it over his shoulder. They had certainly managed to redecorate the room, Yuuri thought with the one cell of his brain that wasn't devoted to taking in the glorious sight of Victor Nikiforov, naked and glowing in the lamp light, a sculpture brought to life, who by some kind of miracle of desire wanted him, him, him. Victor bent to reach into his suitcase. Yuuri admired his ass. Everything about Victor was strong and sleek, and yes, he'd seen Victor naked so many times before, but it was different this time, in this room, when they were both hard and yearning and marked with the signs of each other's lips and teeth and nails.

"Just let me get something that will make this all easier," Victor said. "I'm coming right back, I promise, and then we'll worship each other until we forget there's ever been anything other than this."

"Do we need...whatever?" Yuuri asked. He nudged at his cock with his finger. He'd been hard for so long now he was beginning to ache. It was a new sensation. "Protection?" 

"Condoms?" Victor shrugged. "I have some. I bought them after the Cup of China just in case." He winked and Yuuri would have swooned if he weren't lying down. "But we don't need them tonight unless you want to avoid a mess. What I was thinking about isn't particularly risky, not that I'm worried about any of that anyway when it comes to you and me because I consider this a permanent arrangement, but it's a good question to ask. I was just going to take you in my arms and touch you until you were begging for release and then hold you so close that you'd know in your bones you'll never be alone again. I thought tonight it would be nice to do that without anything between us."

"That sounds, uh, nice," Yuuri said, because whatever Victor had described had officially blown his mind. "Um, I don't mind cleaning up."

"It will all be easier if I can find...aha," Victor said, pulling a bottle out of his luggage. "Lubricant. Much nicer for reducing friction than hotel lotion." He climbed back onto the bed and flicked open the lid of the bottle, drizzling liquid into his palm. He smiled at Yuuri. "I don't want it to be cold."

"Don't we have to...?" Yuuri waved his hand. "More than just touching? To count?"

Victor chuckled and stretched out next to him. "There isn't a questionnaire to fill out afterwards. No one can tell us what we have to do in bed. Whatever you're comfortable with." He smiled. "Do you feel like we're reaching a new level of intimacy? Do you feel like my lover?"

"Definitely," Yuuri said immediately.

"So it counts," Victor said. "Anything we don't do tonight, we get to experience for the first time some other day. It builds anticipation, da?"

Yuuri nodded.

"So can I touch you?" Victor said in a soft voice that made Yuuri shiver.

"Please," Yuuri said, and the request came from somewhere deep in his soul. Victor rolled forward, pressing Yuuri into the bed, and kissed him as his hand finally touched Yuuri's cock. His palm was slick and Yuuri gasped against Victor's mouth.

"Tell me if you like it or if you don't," Victor murmured. His fingers curled around Yuuri's shaft. "Is this too firm?"

"N-no," Yuuri said. "It's, um, perfect."

"And if I move my hand like this?" Victor pumped his fist slowly up and down, his thumb sliding over the head of Yuuri's cock. 

"Ahh," was all Yuuri could manage to say. He pushed up against Victor's touch, a sparkling warmth flooding his body from his toes to the crown of his head. It was hard to keep his eyes open, as if his body was so overwhelmed by pleasure that seeing was too much effort, but he managed to gaze at Victor, who smiled possessively at him, hunger in his expression. 

"Thank you," Victor whispered. "I know how difficult it is for you to be vulnerable like this with me. Bringing you pleasure is a privilege, Yuuri. Sharing your eros is an honor." 

"Victor," Yuuri said, clutching at him. He moaned, and it sounded like a sob. "Victor, kiss me."

Victor's mouth met his and there was nothing else in the world but this bed: the feel of Victor against him, the certain knowledge that Victor wanted him to feel pleasure as much as Yuuri himself longed for it, the joy of sharing this moment with the person he loved, the strength their bodies had built together. There was only Victor's mouth and Victor's hand and the insistent nudging of Victor's cock against his hip as Victor attended to Yuuri's pleasure first, a gift that Yuuri had never even imagined. 

"On me," Yuuri sighed, hoping Victor would understand, "please." Victor grunted and did something Yuuri didn't see, and then liquid dribbled cool over his cock and he gasped.

"Sorry," Victor said, "but it wouldn't be very comfortable without it." He settled fully on top of Yuuri, kissing him sweetly. "Better?"

"Better," Yuuri said happily. He scratched his nails gently down Victor's sides. Victor shifted against him, their cocks sliding together, and Yuuri moaned. Victor's skin was like hot slick silk, the delicate friction of it delicious, and Yuuri thrust up against Victor, who pinned Yuuri and kissed him. It was perfect, their bodies moving in an almost choreographed dance of rise and fall, push and pull. Yuuri cupped Victor's ass with one hand, pulling him closer, as his other hand cupped Victor's head, his fingers lacing through Victor's hair as Victor kissed him with a new and frantic hunger. Yuuri wrapped one leg around Victor's, heaving up and up against Victor's body, every muscle trembling with a pleasure that seemed too much to bear. And then it was, and he thrust up and gasped Victor's name and came, warm liquid suddenly between their bellies. Victor groaned and bore down on him and Yuuri held him so tightly, kissing Victor as if his lips and tongue could convey every feeling he couldn't voice. Suddenly, he wanted to see Victor's pleasure, wanted to watch the moment Victor came undone.

"I want to do it," he managed to whisper, and Victor made a noise that sounded like a question. "I want to make you come."

"You are," Victor gasped, but he rolled off Yuuri and lay on his back, panting, his cock standing rigid in a halo of dark silver curls already dampened with sweat and pearly fluid. Yuuri stretched over him for the bottle of lubricant and dripped some into his palm. He wrapped his hand around Victor's cock and stroked him.

"Like this?" he asked.

Victor put his hand over Yuuri's, adjusting his grip a little. "Perfecto," he declared, stroking the back of Yuuri's hand with his fingertips while Yuuri pumped his fist around Victor's cock. Their rings were a little smeary now, but still shining in the light. Yuuri felt warm inside, looking at them: another physical reminder of their love. In a way, as long as he wore the ring, Victor was always touching him, and he was always touching Victor.

"I like them too," Victor said, his gaze following Yuuri's. "The rings. You surprised me."

"I hope I get to keep surprising you," Yuuri said.

"You will." Victor looked up at Yuuri. "You've surprised me even tonight, being so brave, asking for what you want." He passed his thumb across Yuuri's cheekbone. "I love watching you enjoy this. You're beautiful in your pleasure." 

Yuuri blushed, feeling ridiculous about it. "I want to make you feel all the things you made me feel," he told Victor. 

"I do," Victor assured him. "I do."

"I know how lucky I am," Yuuri said. "I want to make it good for you." 

Victor reached for him, pulling him closer. "We're both lucky." He shifted so that Yuuri could still move his arm easily as his head rested on Victor's shoulder, and turned his face to kiss Yuuri. Yuuri let himself melt into Victor again. He caressed Victor's cock until Victor's hips were rising helplessly and Yuuri had to pin him with a leg thrown over his thigh. He stroked Victor, watching every second of Victor's pleasure, and Victor let him see everything. It wasn't a performance. It was a revelation. Yuuri's blood thrummed to the same rhythm as Victor's moans. He pumped faster, giving Victor what only his body could ask for. 

"Look at me," Yuuri whispered, and saw the flicker in Victor's eyes as he came with a cry, his hands clutching adoringly at Yuuri. 

They held each other tightly afterwards, just as Victor had promised, catching their breath for long minutes before Victor stirred and sat up. He stretched out his hands to Yuuri. "Come on," he said gently. "We should clean up." 

They crowded into the little white bathroom and bathed away the sticky residue. Yuuri glanced at himself in the mirror. He was glowing, and so was Victor, both of them looking more relaxed and satisfied than he'd ever seen. They dried each other carefully with the rough hotel towels, grinning at each other. 

"This bed is a mess," Victor said dismissively when they emerged, gesturing at the rumpled covers they'd just shared. He plucked Yuuri's glasses and both their phones from the covers of the other bed. "Hmm," he said, scrolling through his notifications as Yuuri slipped on his glasses, "that's a lot of messages from Chris. I'm sure there will be plenty to look at in the morning." He plugged his phone in and pushed back the duvet, sliding his legs under it. Yuuri glanced at his own screen. He had messages too. He plugged in his phone and set his glasses next to the abandoned bottle of champagne.

"Huh, we forgot all about this," he said.

"There's always tomorrow," Victor said. "We have so much more eros to experience, you know. Or you could give it to Chris. Although he'd probably consider it a reward for whatever he's done tonight."

"Maybe I won't be so embarrassed to see his messages now," Yuuri said, climbing into the bed. 

"I don't know," Victor said in a dubious voice. "Christophe celebrates his eros with a different flair than anyone else I know. It can be a lot."

"I'm an experienced man of the world," Yuuri informed him, wriggling under the covers. "Practically an eros expert."

"Yes, you are," Victor said, sounding proud. He turned off the lamps next to the bed and then there was only the quiet illumination of the city outside the thin curtains that made everything silver. "How do you feel, now that you're an expert lover?"

"Happy. Satisfied. Tired." Yuuri yawned. "Is it always so tiring?"

Victor laughed. "I think so. It seems different for women sometimes, but I usually fall asleep after. Some women can last an astonishingly long time. Multiple orgasms, even. I'm much easier to satisfy."

"Good to know," Yuuri said, pushing the pillow under his head until he was comfortable. "I'll add it to my encyclopedia of eros. Women: more stamina than Victor."

"We took our time tonight," Victor protested. "I'm not so lacking in stamina."

"It's all right," Yuuri teased him. "You haven't been in serious training. I've had years to practice waiting for what I wanted. I'll get you whipped back into shape, even if I can't guarantee multiple orgasms." 

"It's good to have a dream," Victor murmured.

Yuuri chuckled. "Yes. Sometimes dreams come true."

"I'm willing to put in the time practicing," Victor said.

"Good," Yuuri told him. "We'll work on our stamina together." 

Victor sighed happily, stretching luxuriously against Yuuri's body. He draped his arm over Yuuri's waist and pillowed his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "This is what I've wanted."

"Me too," Yuuri said. "For longer than I even knew."

"My life and love," Victor said fondly, gazing into Yuuri's eyes. 

"My life and love," Yuuri echoed. "My Victor." It felt good to say it. Victor hummed contentedly and cuddled even closer. Yuuri kissed his forehead. It felt like a prayer, to be in bed with Victor like this, and the answer to one. 

"You know, I'd accept a gold from the Nationals in Japan," Victor said in a conversational tone, his voice sleepy. "After all, I didn't specify. That's only a few weeks away and I'm sure it will be easy for you now that you understand how magnificent you truly are."

Yuuri laughed softly. "I'll do my best. Getting married to you is an even better motivation to skate well than a gold medal, after all."

"We could get married after the Nationals," Victor went on. "Invite everyone for a party on New Year's. Maybe after the exhibition, we could go to St. Petersburg so that I can start training for the Russian Nationals while you prepare for the Four Continents. Of course, we could return to Hasetsu for a few months after Worlds, but I imagine it will take a little while to convince Yakov to help me plan my comeback and he'll take me more seriously if we stay in Russia through the season. It will be good for you to train in the same rink as Yurio again, and he'll benefit too, even if he doesn't believe it."

"It sounds like you've got it all planned out," Yuuri told him. He nuzzled at Victor's cheek and dragged his lips across Victor's in a lazy kiss.

"I've had some time to consider it," Victor said. "Eight months or so."

"And they lived happily ever after," Yuuri said, yawning. 

"Yes," Victor said in a voice like warm honey, "yes, we did."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri woke up with Victor gazing at him, blue eyes warm. 

"Good morning, Yuuri," Victor said in that voice that made Yuuri's name feel like an endearment. 

"Good morning," Yuuri said softly, hoping his breath didn't smell and his eyes didn't have crust at the corners. But Victor was smiling at him, brighter than sunshine, and Yuuri couldn't help kissing him, just to see if it was real. Victor's lips were soft and warm against his, and Victor made a happy little humming noise.

"What a nice way to wake up," Victor said. "Let's do it for the rest of our lives, hmm?"

"I was afraid you might regret it," Yuuri said quietly. "Or that I'd drunk too much champagne again and dreamed it all."

"It is a dream," Victor said, "but it's also true, and that's the nicest dream of all." He kissed Yuuri again and Yuuri melted into the covers.

"We should get up," he mumbled. "We need to practice."

"Mmm," Victor agreed, although the lazy way his hands wandered over Yuuri's body was at odds with Yuuri's stated intention. "We should practice, yes."

"Our exhibition program," Yuuri clarified. "Not...other things. Not right now."

Victor sighed. "I suppose you're right, my love and life." He nuzzled at Yuuri's neck and Yuuri shivered. "I admire your resolve, you know. Your stubbornness is one of your many endearing qualities."

"I mean, later, maybe, we could...?" Yuuri said. "If you want."

"I want very much," Victor assured him.

"Oh. Good," Yuuri said. "Because, um, I do too. Because we get to do this now. Which is...amazing." 

"I need a shower," Victor said, stretching luxuriously against Yuuri. "Would you like to shower with me, Yuuri?"

"Oh," Yuuri said and swallowed hard. "Um, yes. I would."

The shower wasn't large, but they both fit. Yuuri usually used whatever bath products the hotel provided, but Victor had brought his own, much nicer products. Yuuri sighed happily as Victor soaped his back, then squeaked in surprise as Victor kissed his neck. Victor's touch lit a fire inside him, or stirred up the fire that had always been smoldering there.

"Victor," Yuuri said, but he couldn't keep the breathy heat out of his voice, "we'll be late to practice."

"Mm but do you like it?" Victor asked, his palms sliding down Yuuri's belly.

"I like it very much," Yuuri said. "Very, very much." He made a helpless little noise and Victor chuckled and passed his hands over Yuuri's thighs. 

"It doesn't have to take as long as it did last night," Victor murmured, his lips brushing Yuuri's ear as his body pressed against Yuuri's. "Not every time."

Yuuri only hesitated for a moment. "I think I need you to demonstrate," he said. "You know I like practical examples."

The shower, inevitably and almost immediately, devolved into other things as they explored each other with soap-slick hands. They kissed in the steam until Yuuri was breathless. Victor's hands were everywhere and Yuuri's were too, until he couldn't distinguish the pleasure he felt from Victor's touch from the pleasure he felt touching Victor. They were one being, blurred together by their enjoyment of each other. Victor murmured in Yuuri's ear, an unintelligible mix of English, Russian, French, and something that Yuuri suspected wasn't words in any language, but was universally understood. 

"I thought this wasn't going to take long," Yuuri teased, trailing his fingers over Victor's ribs and tracing the muscle on the front of his hip.

"I wish it could," Victor said. "You've been seducing me almost every day for months. I should return the favor."

"I don't want to miss the practice for the exhibition," Yuuri whispered, gazing up at Victor, who smiled. "I mean, I do, but I don't."

"I know," Victor said. "Another day, we'll take all the time we want. After Nationals, we'll take a weekend just for ourselves."

"I'd like that very much," Yuuri said, and if he hadn't been hard already, he would have gotten there at the thought of spending a whole day with Victor, exploring all the things they might do with each other in bed.

"Turn around," Victor said lovingly. Yuuri pivoted under the spray until his back was against Victor's belly again. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and Yuuri arched back, turning his head for a kiss. He lost himself in Victor's mouth for a long moment. Victor reached into a pot of lotion, slathering it between his palms. Yuuri inhaled deeply. The lotion smelled sweet, like roses in the heat of summer, and Yuuri thought of Victor in his flower crown at Junior Worlds, the most beautiful person young Yuuri had ever seen, and Victor now, even more glorious, his silver hair plastered to his head and his eyes dark with passion. 

"Can I touch you?" Victor asked, and in answer, Yuuri took Victor's hand and guided it to his cock. Victor pressed forward against him with a groan, his erection hot against Yuuri's ass. Yuuri could feel Victor reach down and palm his own cock as his fingers curled around Yuuri's cock. Victor nudged Yuuri forward, his fingers sliding down the curve of Yuuri's ass and gently urging Yuuri's legs apart. Yuuri found himself bracing his palms against the cool wall of the shower, Victor's hand pumping around his cock while Victor thrust into the slippery space between Yuuri's thighs. Yuuri shuddered, pinned between the heat of Victor's body and the chilly tile. This was an option he hadn't really considered, but it was delicious.

Victor moaned in Yuuri's ear. "I love the way you feel," he murmured.

"Me too," Yuuri groaned. "I mean, you...the way you feel." Victor chuckled softly. 

"It's okay," he told Yuuri. "I like it when I make you speechless."

Yuuri had nothing to say to that. All he could do was rock his hips against the pressure of Victor's fist and press himself back against Victor's insistent cock. It didn't take long; Victor's touch was overwhelming, almost miraculous, and Yuuri was coming before he could help himself. The water sluiced down, rinsing him clean as he panted, still shivering with pleasure. Victor thrust desperately against him. Yuuri tensed his thighs, narrowing the space between them, and Victor groaned.

"Ah, Yuuri," he moaned, and Yuuri whimpered. He pulled Victor's hand to his lips and kissed it, nipping at the tips of Victor's fingers. Victor braced his feet and pushed harder against Yuuri, and then he was gasping Yuuri's name, his face buried in Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri turned and wrapped his arms around Victor, pulling him close. They rinsed each other off with leisurely movements, distracting each other with kisses.

When they finally got out of the shower, breathless and giddy, they dried off and dressed as quickly as they could, Victor cutting his hair and skincare routine down to just a few products. They would have to get ready all over again before the exhibition anyway. Yuuri had to keep his eyes averted while Victor changed; the temptation of dragging his hands over Victor's bare skin was too much. They gathered up their things, Victor shrugging his skate bag on, and kissed as the elevator descended. The hotel was still serving breakfast, and Victor wrapped several chocolate croissants in napkins.

"I didn't think this was on the training plan," Yuuri said as Victor handed him one.

"Eat up," Victor said. "You've already had a workout today, after all." He winked. "Besides, I feel like celebrating. Don't you?"

"I do," Yuuri said, grinning, and bit into his croissant. They ate as they walked to the rink, Victor's arm slung around Yuuri's shoulders.

It was amazing showing up to the rink together, ready to show the world the Duetto. Yuuri couldn't stop beaming as they walked down the hall to the changing room. Christophe looked up from the floor as they walked in and did a double take. 

"Finally," he grumbled under his breath.

Yuuri checked his watch as he pulled his bag out of his locker. "We're not late. The practice just started."

"Who had after the banquet?" Chris asked the rest of the skaters, in various stages of changing and warming up. Otabek raised his hand, a faint smile on his face. Chris glanced at Victor. "Not even going to deny it, Victor?"

"It's not for me to say," Victor said, eyes wide and innocent, setting down his skate bag. "I would never kiss and tell."

Chris sighed dramatically, shifting on his foam roller. "I know _that_. Still, you can't hide this kind of thing from me." He glanced up as Victor unwound his scarf. "Especially when you come sauntering in with marks like that all over your neck." Yuuri, carefully not looking at Victor, blushed a little. Victor had asked, of course, but the places where Yuuri had indulged his passion were as livid as lipstick against Victor's pale skin. 

"Yuuri, we tried to get you to come out with us last night," Phichit said, jogging in place. 

"We were, um, busy," Yuuri said. "I mean, we went to bed early." He yawned theatrically and looked sideways at Victor. "The banquet really wore me out."

Otabek looked at Chris. "Pay up."

"After watching you two make gooey eyes at each other all over Hasetsu, I thought you would have hooked up a lot sooner," Yurio complained, pulling his wallet out of his bag and handing Otabek some bills. 

"I don't know how you kept your hands off him all this time, Victor," Chris said, doing the same. "I thought for sure it would be the way you'd relax him before the final. That always relaxes me."

"I thought you were saving yourselves for the honeymoon," Phichit said, a little sadly, passing more money to Otabek. "Since I never saw you kiss again after the Cup of China."

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chris said, arching one eyebrow. He stretched one arm in a graceful curve over his head, bending to the the side. "We had a sex pool."

"A WHAT?" Yuuri felt his face go scarlet. Victor laughed and put his arm around Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri slid a possessive arm around Victor's waist and hid his face in Victor's shoulder. 

"We were betting on when you'd finally give up and be together," Yurio said. "You know, physically."

"You're fifteen!" Yuuri said, staring at Yurio, who shrugged. 

"Even before half a season of watching all these stupid lust routines, I knew more about eros than you, Katsudon." He rolled his eyes. "It took you months to realize Victor really wanted you to seduce him. Anyway, I'm in the senior division now. I'm practically a man."

"I figured the thought would, hmm, what was it you said?" Victor mused. "Make you want to puke?" He made a gentle gagging noise and stuck his tongue out at Yurio.

"Ugh, it does," Yurio scowled. "It's like watching my dad try to date. At least if I'd made some money off all the time I had to spend with you two, it would make it worth it, but I didn't even win." 

"See, he does think of me as a father figure," Victor cooed to Yuuri. "How sweet."

"I guess that makes me your stepdad," Yuuri said, grinning. 

"Oh my god," Yurio said in a hollow voice. "I'm leaving." He glanced at Otabek. "You coming?" 

Otabek nodded. 

"I didn't know Otabek was doing an exhibition," Yuuri said to Victor. Victor shrugged.

"Maybe he changed his mind." He smiled at Yuuri. "Should we warm up?"

"We?" Chris asked. "What are you boys up to? Didn't you warm up enough last night?"

Yuuri blushed. "You'll see soon enough."

"Hmm," Chris said. "Keep your secrets, then."

"Thank you, we will," Victor said sunnily. Chris rolled his eyes and kept stretching. 

Every skater had their own routine for warming up. Yuuri had seen flashes of Victor's before, televised or in the halls before competitions, or shortened versions before their practice sessions, but it was different, watching Victor shift into something like competition mode. For a moment, Yuuri felt the old panicked awe watching Victor's serious face, but then Victor looked at him and smiled like sunshine and Yuuri's anxiety melted away. They were in this together now, and they would be even when they were competing again. He smiled back at Victor and rubbed the ring on his finger. Victor dipped his head to kiss his own ring and kept stretching.

By the time they got on the ice, Yuuri felt warm and loose and relaxed. There was nothing to be nervous about. He was on the ice, which he loved, with Victor, whom he loved, skating a routine they both loved, and if he messed up, it didn't matter. There were no scores and no judges. Everyone would be watching Victor anyway, probably, and Victor was watching him. The ice, already cut up by the other skaters, purred under his blades as he skated. The atmosphere in the arena was so much different with no one in it. It would be packed when they skated the real thing. He sketched out the moves, swooping across the rink. He felt happier on the ice than he had in a long time, maybe since he and Yuuko had first started trying to skate Victor's routines. He spun around just for fun and Victor skated up behind him and caught him around the waist, spinning with him. Yuuri laughed, sounding so joyful he nearly surprised himself. 

"Are you ready to show them?" Victor murmured.

"I am," Yuuri said with more certainty than he'd ever felt. 

Victor signaled for the music to start and skated to the side of the rink. Yuuri posed in the center and let the opening notes wash over him. Victor had choreographed this program at a moment that Yuuri knew now was one of the loneliest of his life. He had felt the ache in it at the time, the gorgeous yearning that Victor had outlined with his body as he'd glided across the ice. That ache had spoken to Yuuri. He'd learned the program because nothing else made the matching ache inside him subside. He'd skated it for Yuuko (and her girls, thank goodness) to see, and Victor had watched the video and understood that Yuuri's loneliness was the same as his own. 

Now he skated his joy, and Victor glided out to meet him, and the voices sang together, "Stay close to me, don't ever leave," and oh, Yuuri felt it in his soul. 

Skating with Victor was like flying. Yuuri was happier than he'd ever been. Every movement he made felt strong and sure and right. He reached up to caress Victor's face and his ring glinted in the bright lights of the rink. Victor closed his eyes and turned his face to kiss Yuuri's fingers. Yuuri could have burst into tears of joy.

When they finished, someone clapped, loud and slow. They turned, chests heaving, to see Chris and Phitchi and Yurio and Otabek and JJ all standing at the edge of the ice. Chris was the one clapping. Everyone else was gaping.

"Is that what you're skating for the exhibition?" JJ asked as they skated up to the edge. "Both of you?"

"Yeah," Yuuri said. Between the heat in his body from the effort of skating and the heat in his heart from Victor's love, he felt like he was glowing. Victor put his arms around Yuuri from behind, leaning over Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri passed him a bottle of water. "It's not exactly the usual kind of program for an exhibition, but we're excited."

"Huh," said JJ. "I guess I'm gonna have to add something to my program if I want to make it memorable." He wandered off.

"Was that weird?" Yuuri asked. Victor nodded. "Just checking."

"Between Eros and this, I don't suppose I have a chance now," Chris pouted. 

"With Victor?" Yuuri asked. 

"With either of you," Chris said, winking. "I recognize true love when I see it."

"Yuuri, Victor, that was amazing!" Phichit said. He clasped his hands in front of him in excitement. "I can't wait for everyone to see it."

"Thanks," Yuuri said. "It was Victor's idea."

"A selfish idea," Victor said lovingly. "I wanted to see you skate the routine again, and I couldn't resist joining you." 

"It'll be the first official announcement of his comeback," Yuuri said happily. 

"So dramatic," Yurio said with a sour expression. 

"I like it," Otabek said. "The original felt incomplete."

"It did," Victor said, sounding pleased. "Now it's the way it should be."

"It's a masterpiece," Chris proclaimed. "And disgustingly adorable."

"Just disgusting," Yurio muttered. "It's bad enough that you talked about love all season, and now you're skating about it."

"You skated about love too," Victor reminded him.

"Bah, that was different," Yurio scoffed. "Agape isn't like all this romantic bullshit."

Victor smiled indulgently. "Maybe you'll feel differently about it when you're older."

Yurio gritted his teeth. "I hate when people say that."

"Come on," Chris told him. "Let's leave them alone so you don't have to watch them making starry eyes at each other."

"See you at the exhibition!" Phichit said and waved as they left. Yuuri waved back. 

"I guess I should have seen that coming," he said, watching Victor skate a slow serpentine backwards, his arm sketching a graceful path through the air. Something from his new routine, maybe, or getting a start on next year's.

"They're curious," Victor said. "We surprised them."

"We did, didn't we?" Yuuri said proudly. "In all kinds of ways."

Victor beamed at him. "Let's keep surprising them."

They skated the trickiest parts a few more times - pairs skating demanded a lot of coordination, even as synchronized as they had become - and then left the rink, stepping off the ice and snapping on their guards. They stomped back to the changing room, shoulders brushing as they went. It was quick work to unlace their skates and change their shirts. They packed everything into their skate bags and stored them in a locker. When they turned to leave, Yurio was standing by the door. 

"Are you really getting married?" Yurio demanded. His arms were crossed as he slouched against the wall. 

Yuuri looked at Victor. "Yes," Victor said firmly, taking Yuuri's hand. "We're really getting married."

"Someday," Yuuri added. "Um, soon. Ish."

"I better be invited to your wedding," Yurio said. He glowered. "I better be _in_ your wedding. And you're not making me wear anything stupid. I'm going to look good in the photos."

"Of course," Yuuri said. "Yurio...you know you're part of our family, right?"

"Tsch," Yurio scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"You're very important to us," Victor said, putting his free hand on Yurio's shoulder. "I'm looking forward to skating with you again, Yuratchka, and even maybe coaching you someday, if that's what you want. This doesn't change any of that."

"We'll all be skating together," Yuuri said. "Like Hasetsu."

"You're coming to St. Petersburg?" Yurio asked.

Yuuri nodded. "If Victor's going to stay on as my coach and make his comeback, it's kind of the only way to make it all work. But we'll probably spend some time in Hasetsu in the off-season. You'll always be welcome at Yu-Topia Katsuki and Ice Castle Hasetsu. I know everyone would be happy to see you."

"Huh," Yurio said. His eyes were shining. He ducked his head so that his bangs covered them. "Could be worse."

"You'll always be welcome wherever we are, Yuratchka," Victor said. "I hope you know that."

"Katsudon?" Yurio said without taking his gaze from Victor's face.

"We'll put a litter box in the storage room for Potya," Yuuri said. "Just in case."

"You really mean it? Both of you?" Yurio demanded.

"Of course we mean it," Victor said.

"My family is always asking about you," Yuuri said. "You know everyone from Hasetsu was cheering just as loudly for you as they were for me. Yuuko kept texting me pictures of all the signs the girls were making."

"I was only using my second bedroom for my costumes," Victor said. "But if you ever need a night or two away from Yakov and Lilia, everything else is still in Japan. I think you'll be quite cozy."

"Okay," Yurio said with a decisive nod. "I guess it's all right with me. But don't make it too sappy. I don't like that lovey-dovey stuff."

Yuuri squeezed Victor's arm to stop whatever Victor was going to say. "Thank you, Yurio."

"Whatever," Yurio said, slouching away.

They traded glances when they were sure he was gone. 

"Our wedding," Victor said solemnly, "is going to be extremely lovey-dovey."

Yuuri laughed. "I don't think he'll really expect anything else."

"It's kind of you to take him in this way," Victor said quietly.

"He's part of this," Yuuri said, waving his hand in a gesture meant to encompass the past year: his failures, his longing, his growth. "Just like you're part of this." He blushed. "Not just like that, but you know what I'm saying. I wouldn't be here without him."

"I know," Victor said. "None of us would be here without the others. We've all made each other stronger. That's what family should be."

"Yeah," Yuuri said, smiling at Victor. He reached out for Victor's hand. "And that's what family will be for you now, you and Yurio." 

"Good," Victor said, his eyes shining. "What should we do with the rest of the day?"

"I could use a nap," Yuuri said. "And some lunch."

Victor nodded decisively. "Good. Very doable."

"And then we'll probably need another shower before we change for the exhibition," Yuuri said, glancing slyly at Victor. 

"How interesting," Victor mused. 

"I thought you'd like that," Yuuri said. 

They walked back to the hotel, breath fogging in the clear winter air.

\+ + + + 

The exhibition was the best night of Yuuri's skating career (so far, he thought, for the first time letting himself really hope for more). He was so happy he thought he might burst. There seemed to be a hundred moments that might make him weep for joy: seeing Victor in the Stammi Vicino costume again, and seeing himself beside Victor in the mirror in his own version of it; hearing the music as he stood in the center of the ice; skating the first steps of the routine; landing his jumps; the moment when Victor skated out to meet him; every second he skated with Victor; the roar of applause from the crowd. The cheering went on for what felt like forever. They were showered with gifts and flowers. Minako and Mari had brought them both crowns of blue roses. They stood at the side of the rink and watched the other skaters. Even JJ's performance was beautiful and surprising. He'd taken out all the jumps, and there was a lovely simplicity to the way he skated, like he was rediscovering the delight of it.

They went out to dinner afterward, all of them, one big happy raucous group laughing and talking for hours, and afterwards, Victor and Yuuri walked through the Christmas market hand in hand, sipping hot wine.

"It's going to be very busy very soon," Victor said.

"I know," Yuuri told him. The steam from the mulled wine fogged up his glasses and he blew on them to try to clear them. "I'll fly home and pack and then meet you in St. Petersburg. It's only a few weeks until Nationals, but at least we'll be together. Better than spending that time on my own, anyway."

"I'll call you from the furniture store," Victor told him. "You can help me look at new beds. It needs to be big enough for both of us and Makka."

"Of course," Yuuri said. "Room for Makka is very important."

"Maybe I can wait until we can try them out together," Victor said. "My bed's already bigger than the one we shared last night at the hotel."

"Mm," Yuuri said. "I have faith that we can make it work."

"I love that about you," Victor told him. "A happy Yuuri is a confident Yuuri. It's nice to see."

"It's nice to feel," Yuuri said, squeezing Victor's hand.

Back at the hotel, Victor went through his whole skincare routine while Yuuri caught up on his email, sitting cross-legged and barefoot on the bed. They had rinsed off and changed at the rink, but looking like Victor Nikiforov took a lot of products and a lot of time. Yuuri was happy to have a moment to himself. His brain still hadn't processed everything that had happened in the last few days: the final, the banquet, the previous night, the exhibition. Both beds were freshly made up. Yuuri tried not to think about what Housekeeping might have thought about the state of the sheets. He had hundreds of messages from fans, family, and former rinkmates about his silver medal and about the Duetto. He couldn't answer all of them, but each one he read made him just a little happier. Victor emerged at last, radiant and shirtless.

"Oh my," Yuuri said. He had seen Victor in various states of undress hundreds of times, but it never got old. 

"All yours," Victor promised, flopping down on the bed. He stretched out next to Yuuri. "Finished reading all your nice messages?"

"Close enough," Yuuri said, plugging in his phone. "I still can't believe I came in second."

"Soon you'll be at the top of the podium wearing the gold medal you deserve," Victor said with satisfaction. 

"You just want me to wear it to bed," Yuuri teased.

"Of course I do," Victor said. "It's all I've ever wanted, even the first night in Hasetsu when I cried myself to sleep because you didn't remember anything you'd said to me at the banquet."

"You cried yourself to sleep?" Yuuri said in astonishment, his brows knitting together. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Victor shrugged. "It was only one night. Once I realized you really just didn't remember, I didn't feel so hurt. The way you felt was obvious, even if you couldn't say it. And you skate so beautifully, Yuuri. I couldn't leave, even if you'd never fallen in love with me."

Yuuri touched Victor's face. "Thank you. For not giving up on me. We both know you're the reason I'm here."

"Well, you're the reason I'm coming back to skating, so I think we're even," Victor said. "I'm not the only inspiration in this relationship, you know." 

Yuuri leaned down and kissed him softly. Victor pulled him close until they were lying side by side, holding each other. The light from the lamp made everything a little more golden, even Victor's blue eyes. 

"When you were in Japan with Makkachin during the Rostelecom Cup," Yuuri said, "Yakov was lecturing me in the kiss and cry, and he called you something that wasn't Victor."

"What, Vitya?" Victor suggested. 

"Yeah, that's it," Yuuri said. "I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly."

"It's a..." Victor hesitated. "I don't know how to say it in English. Even in Russian, it's complicated. _Un petit nom_."

"Like a nickname," Yuuri suggested.

Victor nodded. "Like a nickname. But...affectionate, not just like calling Christophe 'Chris'. It shows the relationship between us."

"Like when you call Yurio 'Yuratchka'," Yuuri suggested. 

"Exactly," Victor said, smiling. 

"Could I call you Vitya?" Yuuri asked.

Victor beamed. "I would love that. You could even call me 'Vitüshka' if you wanted."

"Vitüshka," Yuuri said softly, touching Victor's face. 

Victor melted, his eyes dreamy. 

"Maybe we should save that one for when it's just the two of us," Yuuri teased. "It seems to have quite an effect on you."

"It's just the way you say it," Victor purred. "Nobody's called me that in a very long time, not since I was a very little boy."

"Vitüshka," Yuuri said lovingly, and Victor looked as if he was going to swoon out of the bed. Yuuri laughed and pulled him close. Victor nuzzled against him. "I like it."

"What should I call you?" Victor asked. 

"Yuuri is fine," Yuuri said. "Or Yuuri-kun, I guess. It's hard when there are two of us with the same name. I can't be Yuratchka, that's for sure." 

"I'll think of something just for you," Victor promised. "Everyone else in Petersburg will probably call you 'Yura', if they give you a nickname." 

Yuuri laughed. "That's all right," he said. "As long as it doesn't bother Yurio."

"Everything bothers Yurio," Victor said cheerfully. "That's what being fifteen is all about."

"I can't believe we're getting married and I've never even seen your apartment," Yuuri said.

"We're getting married and I've barely even seen your bedroom," Victor reminded him. "It's all right. We don't have to do things any way but our own."

"And what would we have done in my bedroom?" Yuuri asked, hearing his own voice go low and husky. He stroked Victor's side.

"Oh, I had a few ideas," Victor said. "Some of them we've already tried out, but I have more." 

"Show me?" Yuuri said, feeling both brave and nervous. 

Victor reached up and gently took off Yuuri's glasses, setting them on the bedside table. "It starts this way," he said, kissing Yuuri's forehead, then his nose, then his lips. "And it moves lower." He urged Yuuri to sit up enough that he could help Yuuri out of his shirt. Yuuri complied obediently, shivering as Victor's lips ghosted over the bare skin of his chest. Victor moved slowly down Yuuri's body, kissing as he went, until Yuuri was gasping and clutching at the duvet. Everything about Victor was magic. His touch traced fire through Yuuri's veins, burning away all his fear and replacing it with the purest eros Yuuri had ever felt. He wanted all of Victor against all of him. He wanted to drown in the heat of Victor's embrace, and he could see in those blue eyes that Victor wanted that too. 

"This is still too many clothes," Victor declared. "I'm very disappointed, Yuuri."

"Well," Yuuri said, "feel free to do something about it, if you want."

Victor smiled. He slowly undid Yuuri's pants and dragged them off. He kneaded his way back up Yuuri's calves and thighs. Yuuri moaned and fidgeted at the pressure of Victor's knuckles, and Victor laughed, smoothing his fingers over the tender spots.

"This is where all the stamina comes from," he declared, kissing Yuuri's quads. Yuuri laughed and flexed as Victor traced the grooves of his muscles. "Or is it here?" He palmed Yuuri's cock through his boxer-briefs. Yuuri groaned.

"I don't know how much stamina comes from that," he said. "I'm a little on edge, to be honest."

"Can I use my mouth?" Victor asked in a hoarse voice. "Please, Yuuri?"

"Yes," Yuuri said, before he could even think about it. "God, Victor, yes."

Victor pulled down Yuuri's boxer-briefs with fingers that trembled, dropping them over the edge of the bed and crawling back up to kneel between Yuuri's knees. "Tell me if it's too much," he said, and bent his beautiful head to lip at Yuuri's cock. He curled his fingers firmly around the base of Yuuri's cock; Yuuri could feel the ring on his finger. He watched Victor's lips part and his tongue dip towards the head of Yuuri's cock and _oh_. Yuuri's brain made a sound like an exclamation point and everything went blank. He threaded his fingers through Victor's hair. He'd thought the rest of Victor's body was talented and expressive, but oh, Victor's _mouth_. It was almost too much and he'd only just started. 

Yuuri tried to breathe, letting the waves of pleasure wash through him the same way he did sometimes with the panic, acknowledging and dealing with what he could and letting the rest go. There would always be more pleasure, now that he had Victor. He would learn to be able to embrace all of it. For now, he was only focused on not coming immediately and embarrassing himself. He wanted to enjoy the way that Victor's tongue stroked his shaft and swirled around the head of his cock, the way Victor's fingers stroked Yuuri's balls, the contented little noises Victor made, and the hot pressure of his mouth and throat that made Yuuri's vision go blurry at the edges. His whole body felt blurry at the edges, like he'd just come out of the onsen and steam was rising off him. His skin tingled. He groaned as Victor took him in even deeper, and Victor hummed with satisfaction. Yuuri couldn't help his hips jostling against Victor's face, but Victor didn't seem to mind much. He pressed Yuuri's hips into the bed with his free hand and kept going. His silver hair fell across his face and brushed against Yuuri's stomach. 

Yuuri could feel every nerve in his body somehow migrating to his groin, every glorious sensation he'd ever felt concentrating in his cock. Sex with Victor was even better than a silver medal or a perfect quad flip. Yuuri panted, overwhelmed and exhilarated. Victor only moved faster, his tongue stroking heat up the shaft of Yuuri's cock. His eyes were closed in an expression of bliss and the realization that Victor was enjoying this as much as he was, that Victor really did want this as much as he did, was too much for Yuuri. He gasped as his muscles tensed, pleasure coiling up inside him like a spring ready to release.

"I'm...oh, _Victor_ ," Yuuri said, and his hips rocked up and Victor moved with him, and Yuuri saw stars. He could feel his body shaking as he came, but he was somewhere beyond it, somewhere there was only joy, like he'd flung himself into a jump he never had to land. Victor held Yuuri steady, the elegant line of his throat pulsing as he swallowed, and the movement was so intimate that Yuuri gasped. Victor raised his head and licked his glossy lips.

"Mm, Yuuri," he said. "You did so well."

Yuuri lay there, gasping, unable to do anything aside from draw Victor up next to him. Victor slid his body against Yuuri's and flopped down on top of him, his comforting weight bringing Yuuri back to earth.

"You're so beautiful when you come," Victor murmured. "I want to make that happen for you again and again."

"Watching you," Yuuri said, "feeling you, it was more than I'd ever imagined, Victor." He stroked Victor's hair out of his face with trembling hands. "You're gorgeous, you know."

"Especially from certain angles, hmm?" Victor teased. 

"From every angle," Yuuri avowed. He paused. "Victor, can I...?"

"You want to return the favor?" Victor asked in a lazy, satisfied voice. "I think I'd like that very much, Yuuri, but only if you feel ready."

"I want you," Yuuri said, and the need in his own voice almost overwhelmed him. "I want to make you feel like that. I want to show you how much I love you." 

"You can show me in a lot of ways," Victor assured him. "But if that's what you want, I won't deny you."

"But do you want me to?" Yuuri asked. He ran his hands down Victor's sides. He could feel Victor's erection pressing into his thigh. 

"So much," Victor said, his voice trembling. "But I don't want you to feel pressured. We have as long as we need. The rest of our lives." He smiled, his eyes dark with lust, and stroked Yuuri's face. Yuuri kissed him fiercely, pushing Victor off of him as gently as he could so that Victor rolled onto his back. Yuuri nipped and kissed his way down Victor's torso, lingering anywhere that made Victor gasp, adding new marks to match the ones on Victor's neck. Victor was his and the whole world had seen it now. He would cover Victor with the proof of his love. Victor made satisfied little sounds and ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair, murmuring encouragement until Yuuri nibbled along Victor's hipbone and Victor's praise became incoherent. Yuuri looked up and smirked and Victor smiled back.

"Who ever imagined I could make Victor Nikiforov come completely undone?" Yuuri said in wonder.

"I did," Victor said smugly. "As soon as I saw you on the ice, and especially after I saw you on the pole." He winked.

"I just held you up in my mind as this untouchable god for so many years," Yuuri said. "It's like I forgot you were a person."

Victor stroked his hair. "I'm very much a person," he said. "But everyone felt the way you did. I could never make any real connections because of it. I'd convinced myself I would always be a lonely god. And then you flung yourself into my life and I knew it could be different." He smiled. "I wasn't untouchable anymore."

"I'm going to touch you all over," Yuuri said with shy determination. 

"Please do," Victor said, and his voice sent shivers down Yuuri's spine. Yuuri drew his fingertips along the waistband of Victor's pants and followed them with his lips. Victor's breathing hitched and Yuuri smiled against Victor's skin. It had been so much the night before, some monumental barrier they had crossed together, but Yuuri wasn't afraid anymore. Victor wanted him. He wanted Victor. It could be as simple as that.

He unbuttoned Victor's pants and slipped his hand in to caress Victor's cock through the fabric of his briefs. Victor groaned quietly. Yuuri focused on the sounds Victor made, noticing what kinds of touches made Victor louder or breathier. Whatever his fingers could do, his tongue could do too. Victor whimpered his name, and the sound went straight so something deep inside Yuuri. _Now_ , it said. Yuuri pulled Victor's pants and underwear off together, a little more roughly than he'd intended. Victor squeaked in surprise, but Yuuri just kicked the clothes off the bed and finally, finally took Victor's cock in hand. It was a thing of beauty, standing up rosy and rigid from the silver curls around it. Yuuri lapped at it experimentally, teasing all the different ridges with the tip of his tongue. He looked up at Victor and groaned at the expression on Victor's face: a tender hunger so powerful and loving that Yuuri nearly cried. He reached for Victor's hand and Victor twined their fingers together. Yuuri smiled and brought his mouth down over Victor's cock again. 

Victor tasted salty and slightly musky; Yuuri swirled his tongue around the head to collect all the flavor. He slid his hand up and down Victor's shaft as his mouth rose and fell, wanting to touch as much of Victor as possible. It was a little challenging to find the right angle, to make sure his teeth weren't scraping over Victor's tender skin, but the feeling of fullness and the memory of what it had felt like to have Victor's mouth on his own cock were delicious and made him want even more. He tried to take Victor deeper and nearly gagged.

"Relax," Victor said softly. "I don't expect you to be an expert the first time. What you're already doing feels amazing, Yuuri." 

Yuuri squeezed Victor's hand in gratitude. He traced the veins with his tongue, teased the head, changed the pressure of his hand around the shaft. He let his fingers unwrap from Victor's cock for a moment to stroke Victor's balls as his mouth kept moving up and down. He could feel the pleasure building in Victor's body, the tension in Victor's legs. 

"Oh, Yuuri," Victor murmured. "That feels incredible." 

Yuuri made an "mm" noise around Victor's cock and kept going. He loved this: the heat in Victor's eyes and body, the smoothness of Victor's skin under his tongue, the wild taste of Victor, the sounds Victor made. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Victor's hand as his other thumb stroked Victor's balls. Victor was babbling now, a quiet running commentary about how much he loved Yuuri and how good Yuuri was making him feel, his words broken up by moans and what Yuuri thought was Russian dirty talk. Yuuri kept going, even as Victor drew his knees up, his feet braced against Yuuri's ribs, and Victor's hips began to rock. Yuuri was grateful. His jaw was a little tired and Victor's thrusts made it easier. All he had to do was hold on. 

"Yuuri," Victor warned in a low voice, "I'm close. Should I...?" Yuuri braced himself, his tongue working frantically against Victor's shaft, and Victor made a noise that combined surprise and delight and pure lust and came, hot liquid gushing into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri swallowed reflexively. It was more bitter than he'd expected, but not bad, and the look on Victor's face more than made up for it. Victor looked completely sated and completely in love. He was glowing. He tugged gently at Yuuri's hand. Yuuri wiped his mouth on his other hand and crawled up Victor's body to the top of the bed. He draped himself over Victor and Victor bent his head for a kiss. 

"That was wonderful," Victor said softly. 

"Yeah, well, it was good for me too," Yuuri said. "I'm just glad I didn't mess it up."

"You could never have messed it up," Victor assured him, letting his eyes drift closed. "Just being near you is enough to bring me pleasure."

"No critique of my performance?" Yuuri asked, smiling.

"Definitely not," Victor said. His eyes were still closed, silver lashes casting shadows over his cheekbones. His mouth curved in a lazy smile. "If I could give your mouth a gold medal, I would."

Yuuri laughed and cuddled up against Victor. "Then you'd have to marry my mouth." 

"I would be glad to marry your mouth," Victor said opening his eyes and pulling Yuuri closer.. Yuuri rewarded him with a lingering kiss.

"Oh, man," Yuuri said. "Imagine our programs next season with all this love to inspire us."

"I know," Victor said. "I've been thinking of that. I used to approach every program as a new beginning and that meant I felt like I was always starting over, but now I have you. Whatever we decide to skate, I'll never be starting from nothing again, because our relationship will keep growing. We can have novelty and consistency both." 

"We won't be alone," Yuuri said. "Neither of us will ever be alone again." 

"That's right," Victor said. He yawned. "We'll be together, stronger and happier than ever."

"I couldn't have imagined any of this a year ago," Yuuri said wonderingly. "Not in my wildest, drunkest dreams." He ran his hand over Victor's chest.

Victor kissed his forehead. "I know you think you owe me something," he said, "that you're the one who benefited more from this arrangement. But you've given me so much, Yuuri. You and your family. You realized you weren't alone, but I realized I was. And now I'm not, and it's wonderful."

Yuuri picked up Victor's right hand with his and kissed his ring. "We'll skate our way to championships together," he said.

"One day I'll retire," Victor said, "and coach you and Yurio to even more championships. And then when you retire after your minimum of five World Championships, we can move to Hasetsu and bring up a new generation of skaters. We'll make Hasetsu a skating destination." 

"It sounds like a fairy tale," Yuuri said. "The Princes of the Ice Castle."

"It is," Victor said. He yawned. "We should sleep. But not for a thousand years."

"No," Yuuri agreed. "We've got too much to do." He got up to turn out the lights and then climbed back into bed next to Victor. It had been a long exhausting day. Victor put his arms around him. Victor's bare skin against his was a comfort and the bed was so soft and warm. He was falling asleep almost before he lay down. 

"Otabek was right," Victor said. "My life was incomplete, before you. It's much better as a duet."

"There's my free skate for next season," Yuuri murmured. "Yuuri and Victor On Ice."

Victor laughed softly. "I love it. We'll work on it together, okay? As soon as the season's over and we've eaten all the katsudon we can stomach."

"Perfect," Yuuri mumbled into Victor's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," Victor told him, and Yuuri smiled and dreamed of skating his new program, gliding across the ice perfectly at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about either Russian or Japanese, but these are the sites I used for research:   
> [Diminutives for Victor](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80)  
> [Diminutives for Victor](https://www.quora.com/What-is-diminutive-for-Viktor-Victor-in-Russian-Spanish-and-in-other-languages)  
> [What do you call your sweetheart in Japanese](https://www.tofugu.com/japan/japanese-sweetheart/)  
> [Diminutives for Yuri](https://ili-here.tumblr.com/post/161621519276/russian-names-yuri)  
> and the indispensible WordReference.com convinced me that I didn't want to even try to render the word for "diminutives" into English.


End file.
